The End
by Modestus
Summary: The adventures of Sinbad has come to an end. But the stories and memories will live on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Italics are the character's thoughts.

**Chapter 1 – Another Day**

"Okay class, so where is Baghdad."

"In Iraq!" everybody shouted.

"Good. And where is Iraq?"

"In the Middle East!"

"And where is the Middle East?"

"Between Africa, Asia, and Europe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Italics are the character's thoughts. All locations are fictional. Thank you all for the reviews, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Anime Princess: **Haha, yup, the summary explains most of what to expect.

**Chapter 2 - Robbers  
**

"No, I'll be home soon. Just have a little more work to do. Yes, Dermott, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Okay, just be careful." Dermott hung up the phone with a grim smile on his face. He didn't like this. It was getting close to 9 pm. He knew his sister liked to work late, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Another late night," Bryn called from across the room where she was preparing dinner. She was making them fish stir-fry and was chopping the green peppers. "One day, she's going to get herself killed."

"Don't say that. I will not let her die." He pointed at the brunette, but then looked at the floor and added in a lower tone. "Plus, she is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

The sorceress raised her eyebrow and gave him a challenging look. "And wasn't it me who saved her the last time she screwed up?"

"That was over 200 years ago!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I remember the date, thank you. 1789 to be exact. But anyway," she resumed her chopping, "she always wanted to die."

"YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

She paused. Yes, it was true that Maeve didn't necessarily want to die. She was torn between watching out for her brother and joining Sinbad in the afterlife. She had spent many days mourning the death of her captain. He had chosen to save her life from Rumina's death blow. And it was Bryn who had killed her evil sister, releasing Dermott from his spell. The Caliph had prepared an honorable burial. The Celt tried hard to repress her pain. Her mission was to protect her brother, and she would honor that. Her captain may be dead, but his memories would live forever inside her.

They had decided to keep the Nomad and repaired it from time to time. This was their home. The Celt had cleaned Sinbad's cabin and visited it everyday. She sharpened his sword and made sure everything was tidy. She found his old shirt and folded it neatly. She even talked to him, although there was nobody there. She would spend countless hours in there. Who knows exactly what she did behind that wooden door. But at night, when the brunette entered Sinbad's cabin, she found the Celt's imprint and tears on his folded shirt.

The days past one by one. Maeve had remained relatively quiet as she watched the sea. She was placed as captain. Doubar had refused to take the responsibility, preferring to remain first mate. Over the years, the crew grew older, but the three, Maeve, Dermott, and Bryn, would not age. They could not. They were immortal until someone either drained their powers or took their head.

Doubar was the first to go. The cheerful giant died in Bryn's hands. She had loved him with all her heart. She remembered days when he would stand by her side, and they would watch the sunset together. He gave her a necklace that she had kept to this very day. The stones had worn out and lost their luster, but she still cherished it. It was a reminder of their love. Forever he would live in her heart.

Firouz was the next to go. The inventor had been a crucial part of this crew. His inventions had proved to be very useful. The brunette had spent many hours assisting him in his works. Although she didn't get half of what he was saying, she enjoyed working with him. His science always seemed to fascinate her. He had been a great friend.

And lastly, Rongar died peacefully. He had lived a long and fruitful life. The moor had always been a gentleman and a trustworthy crewmate. She along with Maeve shared many conversations with him, despite his inability to speak. He was a great cook, preparing the most delicious soup. And his athletic ability amazed her. She would watch the Celt practice with him. After Sinbad, no one seemed to be able to beat the fiery sorceress in combat, although he had won more than half a dozen times. Those were the good old days.

Not long after, the younger crew members faded away. Some died on the Nomad. Some left to join other crews. In the end, it was just them three. Dermott and Bryn had shared jokes together, making his sister roll her eyes. They became the best of friends, and she had to admit that she grew to have a special feeling for him. Doubar would forever and foremost be in her heart, but she couldn't help feeling for the blond-headed boy.

Suddenly, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She had a vision that made her gulp. Her fears came true. She looked up at Dermott. "We have to go." She dropped her knife and headed for the door.

"Go where? What's wrong?"

She turned to him, meeting his puzzled face. She knew he loved his sister dearly and would do anything for her. "You're sister is in trouble."

* * *

"Drive!" the masked robber ordered, placing his knife to Maeve's throat. He had hid in her car and waited for her. There were no other cars in the parking lot at this hour.

"Where to?" the Celt asked calmly, trying not to panic. _What can he do? He has a knife. I have magic. I can easily take him down. No, Maeve. Don't do something stupid. Wait for the right moment to strike._

"Down South Madison Street."

She stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

Thirteen year old Patrick had stayed late for a school club. He saw Ms. Maeve earlier and stopped to talk to her. She was his history teacher. As she left, he had watched her walk to her car.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dermott asked as he got into the car. Bryn took the driver's seat of their 1993 Honda Civic.

She searched her mind trying to locate Maeve. "They're heading down South Madison Street."

* * *

"Right here," the robber said as they pulled into an old warehouse. After they parked, he dragged Maeve out of the car and into the warehouse still holding the knife to her neck.

"You don't have to do this. We can negotiate a deal, so no one will get hurt."

He laughed. "Get hurt? No one is getting hurt but you if you don't corporate. Tie her up," he yelled to the two other masked robbers waiting for him. They forced her down in a chair, pulled her hands behind her, and wrapped them with duct tape. They then taped her feet together, wrapped a roll around her arms and body, and gagged her.

"Now stay quiet, and no one gets hurt."

* * *

"I think this is the place," Bryn said as she spotted the warehouse. She turned off the car lights and pulled in slowly. She could sense Maeve's magic and noticed her car. "That's her car. She's in there." She grabbed the handle of the car door.

"No, wait!" Dermott grabbed her shoulder. If she is in the building and in trouble, the ones holding her will kill her if we enter."

She looked at him. "Any suggestions?"

He didn't say anything but just stared at her. Actually, he was talking to her in her mind.

She nodded. "I can try." She took a deep breathe and exited the vehicle. Dermott got out, too, and joined her. She focused her powers.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" the first robber asked.

"Simple. We wait for someone to call, and we demand a ransom." The other robber grabbed Maeve's purse and pulled out a cell phone. "Now, all we have to….Argh!" He clamped his ears from the loud, deafening noise being played in his head. Apparently the others, all but Maeve, were affected by this terrible sound. They all fell to the ground.

Shortly after Bryn and Dermott entered the building to find the robbers on the floor and the tied and gagged Maeve. He ran to his sister and untied her. Bryn walked up to the robbers. "Dermott, call the police." As he left his sister's side and dialed the police, the brunette used her powers to erase the incident from the robbers' memory.

"They'll be here in a minute."

She nodded and focused on the Celt who was a little ashamed that she had got in trouble again and that her friends had to rescue her. "You okay," Bryn asked.

The Celt nodded but noticed someone watching from the window. The blinds were closed, but there was a little crack where the light could peek through. "That man!" she pointed at the window.

Bryn heard her and saw the person just as he ran from the window. She didn't want to use her magic, because the police would be here any minute. "Keep the robbers down. I'll be right back!" She ran out the door and attempted to catch the man. But she was too late, for he had already got on his bike and was pedaling fast away. She started to run faster, but it was no use. He was gone. He knew their secret. She slowed down panting to catch her breath as the police pulled into the warehouse parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Italics are the character's thoughts. All locations are fictional. Thank you all for the reviews, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**TiaKisu: **Me, too. I don't really like stories where the crew lived in real life, unless there is a good explanation for it. I would consider it possible that Rumina sent the crew to the future. However, the Star War's universe was weird. I also liked the story where Maeve got hit on the head and woke up in the middle of the Civil War. But reincarnation of the crew, nah. No offense there, but I don't see any logic in it. So if anyone was to live till present times, it would be those who have magic. In the crew, that would be Bryn, Maeve, and Dermott (assuming he has magic like Maeve).

I admit that Highlander had some influence in this story, but I did mention this theory on Distant Lands. Remember I proposed Rumina could be 200 years old. And many of you agreed that she could be older than she looked. I just took the extreme. And the head thing, well, Rumina could heal herself. And Turok died when Sinbad chopped off his head. Therefore, Rumina and all people with magic can only die if someone chops off their head or uses magic to kill them. I assume that Maeve can also heal herself just like Rumina. She just hasn't learned that part at the end of Season I. I did include that they can also die if one drains their powers. This idea came from Ed Naha's version of a third season.

And yes, the necklace Bryn is keeping is the same one I mentioned in A New Life.

**OiseauLune: **Well, more memories, hurt, comfort, suspense, adventure, and a little romance coming up.

**Anime Princess: **Nope, no plans for a reincarnation spin, yet.

**Chapter 3 – The Awakening**

"Patrick, how did the club meeting go?" his mother asked him as he stepped in from the door.

He looked up at his mother and tried to hide his concern. "Oh, it was good. I'm going to my room."

"Okay. Dinner will be in thirty minutes."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

"Great! So now someone knows our secret. Now we just have to wait for the FBI to come knocking on our door."

"Calm down, Dermott. We'll find a way out of this. We always have." Bryn sighed as she went to warm up their dinner she left. Maeve had reserved to the couch to sort things out. This was all her fault. If she had not stayed so late, this would have never happened. The brunette noticed her unease. "You sure your okay, Maeve?"

The sorceress was rubbing her hands when she unexpectedly heard Bryn. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm good."

Bryn raised her eyebrow. "This is not your fault."

This annoyed the redhead, and she got up and glared at her. "So now you're reading my mind. You're worse than Dermott."

The blond boy glanced at his sister as he was thinking. But before he could say anything, Bryn interrupted. "Oh, come on. I just simply sensed your thoughts. And be nice to your brother."

The Celt bit her tongue. She hated to admit it, but the brunette was right. She just needed to let this go. _Man, I hate it when she lectures me. She must have inherited that authoritarian trait from Rumina. And her good looks._ She chuckled at the thought.

"I heard that. Now, apologize to your brother."

"Yes, mommy. Sorry, Dermott."

Bryn raised her eyebrow but decided not to say anything. Over the years, she had got used to Maeve's sarcasm. She never changed. But boy, she had loved to watch her debate or argue with her captain. She just shook her head and chuckled a little before the timer went off. "Well, I guess it's done. Who's hungry?"

* * *

The next day, Maeve dressed in her normal pink skirt and jacket. She got her work together in her briefcase and put on her boots: the same boots she wore back on the Nomad. She had preferred them over high heels. High heels killed her feet. _Goosh, how can people wear such small things? _Plus, the boots reminded her of that time long, long ago when all her dreams came true. She then hurried downstairs.

"Well, wish me luck," she gave out an encouraging sigh while looking at Dermott and Bryn, who were still eating breakfast and reading the paper. They glanced up at her as she smiled.

Bryn was the first to get up and give her a peck on the cheek. "You be careful, okay. Wish you the best," the brunette smiled.

"Thanks." She hugged Bryn and then hugged Dermott, who had also gotten up to wish his sister good luck.

"Stay safe, sister."

"I will." She kissed him before heading out the door. But before she left, she turned around to them. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

The school day was like any other. They moved on to the Iran-Iraq conflict. But something caught her eye.

"Patrick, don't daydream in class."

"Sorry, Miss Maeve. I was…."

"You were…..what?"

He got a little red and was embarrassed.

She smirked. _He reminds me so much of him: The dimples and that half-innocent face. _She snapped out of it. "Okay, now stay awake and pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of class. As everybody packed up and started to leave, Maeve called his name. "Patrick, can I please see you for a moment?"

Caught by surprise, he groaned. _What now? I blew it this time._ He turned around. "Yes, Miss Maeve?"

She let out a sign. "Daydreaming in my class is unacceptable."

"I know. I'm totally sorry. I was just thinking about…." He trailed off again. _Man, I did it again. I almost told her that I was spying on her last night in that warehouse. Then the sound. Then…_

"Patrick, are you daydreaming again?"

He snapped out of it. "No, sorry. I….."

"You?"

"I had a party last night and am really tired."

"O…..kay. Well then, no partying on a school night. I know it must have been late, because you were at school late yesterday."

Shoot, she caught me.

"Patrick, I want you to meet me after school. There is someone I want you to meet."

He raised his eyebrow and gulped. _Great. Now I'm in trouble._

"Dismissed."

* * *

His watch stroke three. The school day was over, and his doomsday was about to begin. He expected to get a beating. _Miss Maeve is a really nice teacher, but she has a temper which he preferred not to ignite._ But on the bright side, he had little doubt that she would get very angry at him. After all, he was one of her best students. _But what about last night? The other woman seemed to be with her. That means she may know what the sound was. Therefore…..who is Miss Maeve? Or should I say what? An alien from another world? Why didn't I alert authorities? But she is my teacher, and I have great respect for her. Why did I run away? Well, I was scared._ He showed up at her classroom and was surprised at who he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Okay, long, long wait. In fact, exactly 1 year, 3 weeks, and 1 day wait. Life's been rough. Anyway, see if I can make a better chapter. As always italics are the character's thoughts. All locations are fictional. Thank you all for the reviews, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Patrick. Nice to meet you. I'm Bryn, Maeve's friend. Can you please close the door?" She slowly walked up to him and reached out to shake his hand.

He closed the door slowly, then looked at her hand, then looked at her, then looked back at her hand. He gulped and took a deep breathe.

"It's okay. No need to be afraid."

He glanced back up to the brunette standing in front of him. _O…..kay, this weird woman, if she is a woman at all, wants to shake my hand. I know what she can do. I saw it with my own to eyes. So what scenarios could happen? Mom always said never talk to strangers, forget shaking their hand. But is she a stranger? She is obviously a friend of Ms. Maeve's. Or maybe Ms. Maeve is not the Ms. Maeve I thought she was. But she was always so nice, not just to me, but to everyone. She's my favorite teacher. But if she is also like this woman, whatever she is, then why did Mrs. Maeve seem helpless among those gang members?_

"It's okay, Patrick. Trust me," Maeve spoke and smiled.

He glanced at Ms. Maeve and smiled back. _Boy, I love her. Always trying to ease the situation._ He looked back at Bryn who was still smiling, took another deep breathe, and shook her hand. _Well, I'm still here, so I guess its okay._

"So you know our secret," Bryn suddenly blurred out in a half-chuckling tone. "And yes, I am a woman."

He was shocked. "How…..how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I could sense it by touch. "

He raised his eyebrow, thought some, then thought some more, and finally smirked. "Cool!"

"Cool?" Bryn wasn't expecting this response.

"Yup, cool! But…I do have a few questions I want you to answer. Specifically, who are you, and who is Ms. Maeve?"

"Patrick!" Maeve half-yelled sternly, but Bryn calmed her down.

"I'll gladly tell you whatever you want in exchange that you keep our secret hidden."

_Now it's making more sense. She searched for me, because she didn't want me to tell their secret. But why do they want to remain hidden? Of course, they will be locked up or killed if the police find out what they can do. Reminds me of X-Men._

"Since I already introduced myself, I assume you meant who we are? We are both sorceresses. We are also both over 1000 years old."

He thought again. "Sorceresses? 1000 years old? But you both look so young." Then he thought some more. "So where are the sorcerers? Are you two the only sorceresses left?"

"We're not sure, but we believe so. Caipra and Dim-dim, our teachers, were killed long ago. Rumina, the last evil sorceress we know of, was killed by my hand."

"Oh, you're so powerful." Maeve chuckled, half-annoyed.

Bryn glanced at Maeve and squinted before turning back to Patrick. "As for the sorcerers, again, we don't think there are any left. Is there anything else you want to know?"

He thought again and look up and down Bryn. He stopped at her wrist. "What's that?"

Bryn looked at her wrist which, underneath the sleeve of her blue blouse, held the rainbow bracelet. The blue-green waves surrounded by an orange tint reflected the sunlight from the window. Bryn sighed. "That is my rainbow bracelet."

"Where did you get it?"

"And now you're all of a sudden becoming a very nosy boy," she chuckled. "Dim-dim gave it to me. Sinbad has one, too."

He raised his eyebrows. "Sinbad? The legendary Sinbad. I thought he was a myth."

Bryn chuckled. "Don't tell that to Sinbad."

"Is he here, too?"

Bryn glanced at Maeve who was waiting patiently, her brown eyes focused on the brunette. She then gulped, stared at the floor, and laid her hand on her necklace. "No, he died."

Patrick looked down and glanced at Ms. Maeve then back at Bryn. He noticed she had her hands on what looked like a wedding necklace. "Sorry to hear about that. You must have loved him very much."

Bryn looked at him and chuckled. "Yeah, I loved him very much."

Maeve squinted at her. _I kill her for that._

"You don't have to be jealous, Maeve. You know I love someone else."

Maeve just rolled her eyes. _Great, now she is reading my mind again. Rumina sure taught her sister well._

"I heard that"

"Heard what?" Patrick was starting to get puzzled.

Bryn smiled. "Oh, Maeve and I just are sharing thoughts."

His eyes grew wide. "You can do that, too. Cool!" He paused. "But I thought you need to touch to read another's thoughts."

"Between two sorceresses, no physical contact is needed. Between a um…non-magical being, physical contact is needed."

This was getting a little too much for him. "Okay, back to Sinbad. So…you don't love Sinbad." He glanced at Maeve, who started to cover her face as if she dreaded him asking that question, and back at Bryn.

Bryn gulped. "It's hard to explain. I loved Sinbad at first, but he was in love with Maeve."

He paused. "That must have broken your heart."

She gulped again and half-smiled. "Initially, it did."

* * *

**Flashback**

"I just don't get it. I gave him everything. He even kissed me, and I kissed him back. Didn't that mean anything to him?" She had teary eyes.

"You can't blame my brother. He has loved Maeve ever since the day he met her. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you." Doubar placed his warm hand on hers and smiled. She looked at him, dried up her tears, and smiled back

* * *

"Um, Ms. Bryn, are you alright?"

The brunette snapped back into reality. "Oh, yes, I'm alright. And please call me Bryn"

"O….kay Bryn, so who gave you that necklace?"

She looked down at the stones and smiled. "Doubar, one of the crew, my husband."

"Crew?"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I don't want to hold up Patrick too long." Maeve smiled and stood up. She walked over to him. "Thank you for coming. I hope you found the meeting fruitful."

He looked at Maeve and Bryn and half-frowned, because he had so much more questions. "Can I visit you this weekend? I have more questions."

Maeve looked at Bryn who nodded. "Sure, the weekend will be fine. I could pick you up at your house."

"Sounds great! Let me write down my address." He got out a piece of paper from his bookbag and turned to the nearest table to write it down. Maeve looked at Bryn. _Don't you think you told him too much?_

_Nonsense_. Bryn smiled. _There's nothing to worry about._

"Here." He handed Maeve the piece of paper. "I look forward to our meeting. And it was a pleasure to meet you." He shook Bryn's hand before turning to head out the door. _This is gonna be big._ He grinned.


End file.
